


Bringing Things to the Light

by TacksforSnacks13



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Tease, Control, Control Issues, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Ride em cowgirl, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacksforSnacks13/pseuds/TacksforSnacks13
Summary: It's been a well guarded secret that you and Kylo Ren had been meeting in Starkiller Base under not-so-appropriate terms. You're a medic that's tended to his many stays in the medical sector of Starkiller but overtime you'd be tending to needs that were more of a mutual benefit to each other. As much as the two of you have attempted to leave feelings aside, it would become inevitable when the cracks would begin to show in an unstable arrangement where you know you have more worth to Kylo Ren than he would ever admit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It was pure chance that you had figured out where Kylo Ren had been hidden away after suffering dangerous wounds from the latest battle. Only higher classified medical technicians were allowed to know and assist with treating the Commander of Starkiller. However, if spending time with Kylo meant anything, it meant you were good at keeping or uncovering secrets. The last time you saw him secrets were exactly what had wedged a separation between the two of you with finding every possible way to keep what was happening behind closed doors unknown. The argument that had ensued brought up tender subjects until tempers flared and you tried to coax him into explaining the purpose of whatever was between the two of you until ultimately the both of you stormed away from each other. Too many things were left in the air and it was time for it to be confronted. So you found yourself standing still in front of the access panel to enter Kylo Ren’s medical bay when it opened and you were met with the quiet hum of equipment and his cautious look until he realized who you were. His shoulders relaxed slightly but he still kept his guard. 

“It didn’t take long for you to find me” Kylo spoke flatly, casting his eyes downwards. 

“You and I both know we have an uncanny ability of finding each other,” you began, “besides, I’d overheard while I was on duty in the medical sector.” He sighed to himself before finally looking at you, his brow furrowed. 

“You and I also know that you shouldn’t even be here. It’s a risk that’s foolish to make” Kylo spoke. 

“I don’t seem to recall when we see each other not being a foolish mistake before" you retorted and stepped closer to him raised up on the medical bed.  
At his side, you could take in his injuries more with the sight of bandages wrapped across his chest and abdomen, his arm equally so, and various minor injuries scattered over his face and body. The black detailing of a scar healing band was also visible extending over Kylo's eye, adding to the myriad of stories his wounds would later tell. 

"Then it's time to consider this...arrangement a folly. There's only but so long this charade can continue before the inevitable happens" Kylo spoke flatly but you could detect the hesitation in his voice while his face remained expressionless. 

"I think it's the opposite," you replied while gently reaching for his hand, "it's time to address what I feel has been avoided long enough. I know this isn't just some arrangement as you put it." Kylo seemed to flinch when he felt your skin meeting his hand, it was almost too gentle for him and what he deserved. You noted how he was resting in a bed that also had wrist restraints for intensive healing processes or operations. 

"There is nothing to address. This does not continue." You felt the blood drain from your face as you began to feel when pity was transforming and rising into anger. Nothing to address? Nothing? Had none of the shared experiences meant anything? "It would be wise to just leave me be and forget" Kylo added. It felt like you'd been doused with ice water while your body tensed when he shifted his hand away from your touch. 

"J-just forget?" You questioned hotly. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I can just forget. You've got it all wrong."

"You heard me, it's less disappointing that way."

"No. What's more disappointing is hearing you tell me these things when I know it's not true. Don't feed me lies in an attempt to hide from what you can't admit to yourself."

"Admittance.. did you come here to seek some sort of confession?" Kylo chuckled darkly and your anger edged to the surface, "that somehow everything would be brought to the open and resolve itself? I'm sorry to say that idea will leave you much more disappointed than anticipated." You found yourself clenching your fist and struggling to contain yourself at Kylo's disregard. 

"Are you out of your damn mind!?" Kylo almost seemed startled by your sudden volume, "did you hit your head and forget how many times you've been the one to seek me out? How I'm the one who is there to put back together the pieces that everyone else takes from the Kylo Ren? Or the amount nights spent together after you-"

"Enough-"

"Crying out your name over and over again-"

"Stop this-"

"Holding me tightly when you-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Kylo slammed his fists down at his sides and you took a step back, wondering if you'd gone too far. You hadn't realized it but gradually the two of you had disregarded your volume in the medical bay and you were grateful no one had happened to hear it. At the same, you didn't want anyone to catch you in Kylo Ren's medical suite without a good enough excuse that would save your skin. Your eyes avoided Kylo's hardened stare until his jaw clenched and he settled on staring at his hands. 

"Just go" Kylo finally spoke. You didn't listen. Instead, you stepped closer to him again at his side and met his eyes. You made sure he saw when you wiped a stray tear that had managed to slip from your eye. 

"Then tell me I'm nothing to you" you said softly. Kylo didn't move. 

"Just leave" he repeated and that was enough for you to make your hasty decision. He was always the one in control and you finally had the opportunity to change things for once. You would bring him to confess just like the plenty of times he had you saying his name like a prayer at night. 

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Kylo uttered before you found yourself hovering over him taking in his features. He would never admit it, but he was vulnerable. It was your only chance to prove your point to him by showing that he didn't own or control all of you like he thought he did. So you swung your legs over him, straddling him between your thighs while he feebly attempted to shift from underneath you. His wounds would barely let him move and he winced in pain and you almost felt bad for him, except he deserved it, you thought.

"Whatever your game is here there's no point to it" Kylo spoke with a slight edge in his voice.

"Oh I'm sure my point will be made very clear, quite soon" you replied and took the chance to rock your hips slightly against him. He growls in feigned contempt and looks away immediately, as if that would pull him away from the matter at hand. His hands brushed against your thighs in an attempt to push you off of him but you took them instead and bound them with the medical restraints, making Kylo cry out in a mixture of pain and satisfaction when you pressed onto his wounds to get him to submit. A small ounce of pity crossed your mind until something much larger pressed underneath you instead between your thighs. You raised an eyebrow at him to which he refused to meet your curious gaze and instead focused on staring past you. Narrowing your eyes, you leaned closer to him until he had no choice but to look at you while your fingers traced down his abdomen to where you felt the gauze at the edge of his wounds. 

His breath hitched in his throat when you rolled your hips against him again slowly until he cried out when you pushed against his injury. Then you felt it again and it confirmed what you suspected despite his attempts to push you away, Kylo was hardening underneath you. You grinned and looked between your legs to confirm, his length was outlined underneath the medical sheet that was barely a covering or much for modesty. At least it worked well into your favor for your purposes, anyway. Kylo Ren’s face burned at the betrayal his body was giving him. But it also burned because deep down he had to face that he secretly enjoyed seeing this opposite side of you taking control. 

“Well now...an interesting development has risen" you teased and moved your hands between your legs, taking Kylo Ren's hardening length into your hand to slowly stroke him. He released a breath of air he'd been holding in and bit his lip in frustration. The sight of him at your mercy below you was igniting a challenge for you. With just your fingertip you moved over his sensitive tip that had begun to leak in anticipation, while Kylo's ragged breathing reacted to every slow stroke of your hand making him harder. 

"Tell me Kylo," you began, "if I mean so little to you, why do you react so well?" Kylo leaned his head back struggling to contain himself with the feeling of your touch on him bringing him to a rise. "If this was all just a folly, how do I know where to push you?" 

You quickened your pace slightly to coat himself in his own arousal and to bring your motions to a sudden stop to which he locked eyes with you to silently plead you to continue. You leaned closer to him to tenderly place a trail of kisses on his jawline and down his neck, earning a reaction from Kylo. You pulled away from him only to press your lips fully against his while at the same time resuming your strokes. His head leaned back while his chest rose up and down rapidly. Then again without warning you stopped and withdrew your hand. 

“Oh for f-force sake-” Kylo groaned as his cock stood at full attention and lacked your touch. You looked at him in defiance before adjusting your straddle over him to feel his length between your thighs. He shuddered and pulled at the restraints on his wrists while biting his lip to contain himself. You sink onto his cock slowly, just barely taking in the tip to earn an uttered curse from Kylo again. Your goal was to drive him just as crazy as he had made you. So you decide not to take him all in at first and continue with just teasing the tip of him. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, unable and unwilling to take the sight of you for sheer stubbornness in not letting you win the fight. But his resolve was surely failing him in combination with his vulnerability and at the rate you were going, he wouldn't last forever. You could tell Kylo was beginning to set up defenses in an attempt to not give you the reaction you wanted, so you slid along his cock coating yourself in your own arousal and the cum that seeped from his tip. He took in a sharp breath while his eyes shot open and he instantly regretted it, moaning much louder when he took the sight of you moving up and down slowly on his cock with your hands teasing your breast while the other slipped in between your legs to rub at your aching clit. 

"Thats right.." you stated, "I want you to look at me." His cock twitched against you as you continued to tease Kylo whose hard member betrayed his desires to not give in.

"This w-wont change anything" he grunted and you smiled down at him.

"It's not about changing something," you paused and changed course by stopping your motions and letting him slip out of you. He looked at you wearily and panting heavily through heavy lidded eyes, his dark hair matting to his forehead and casting shadows over his face. "It's about sending a message" you finished and your hand wrapped around his member and Kylo gasped, a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Slowly you moved your wrist up and down, enjoying the sound of his hitched breath and labored groans while Kylo attempted to withhold himself. He twitched in your hand again and he looked at you with hazy eyes silently pleading for release. 

"W-when I get my hands on you again I-" Kylo's attempt at a threat was cut abruptly when you guided his hardened cock to your entrance again and sank down. 

"Oh...what are you gonna do?" You mocked sweetly, continuing to take him inch by inch stretching your walls around his girth. Kylo threw his head back against the pillow roughly and panted through gritted teeth. You smiled sweetly at him enjoying the fact that the medical restraints were working in his weakened state to stop him from his sense of touch "Tell me..what will you do? When you get your hands on me?" You spoke evenly, wanting to hear an answer and stopping when you had about half of him inside of you. Kylo groaned much more loudly than you expected but you still laughed to see him be denied what he wanted and was desperately needing. For once, you were the one in control. Normally the roles were opposite but you were set on sending a message. Kylo couldn't control you, you weren't for his own pleasure. You deserved your own as well by your own means. 

"I swear I’ll make it a lesson you’ll never f-forget when I-" Kylo's attempt at a threat was cut short again, this time by the lewd sigh that left your lips when you slid down to his very base with no warning, enveloping him completely and gasping. Your walls stretched around him fully and it took a moment for you to adjust, it always did with him. Meanwhile Kylo wanted nothing more than to tear through his restraints so that he could grip your hips and make you bounce on his cock at his mercy. Instead he was subjected to you and you fully took advantage of this while simply keeping him inside you, denying the friction he craved yet again.

"From what I can tell, I think I'm the one in control here" you whispered sweetly into Kylo's neck before gently kissing along his jawline.

He made a sound caught between frustration and anger when you slowly started to rock your hips. The pace was maddeningly slow for Kylo but the sight alone was incredible. You concentrated on your movements, working to a rhythm that was beginning to subtly make a sound against the coverings of the medical bed. Your hand slipped between your legs and made sure you made full eye contact with Kylo, holding his strained gaze as you touched yourself. You felt him twitch inside of you and your walls clenched around him in response and he choked back a moan. You smiled and began working up your pace and smiled when you continued to hear Kylo struggle to contain himself.

"Sounds like-" you panted, "someone's losing control" you laughed and placed your hands on Kylo's chest for support. He looked down at you with a hazy look and shuddered when you felt your walls clench around his cock again. You were close and so was he. "Tell me what I want to hear" You demanded through a slightly reduced speed to which Kylo groaned in disapproval and frustration. 

"W-what?" He uttered and attempted to move himself upwards into you thrusting upwards feebly, wanting to take back an ounce of control. 

"You heard me." you replied and stopped touching yourself to grip Kylo's face so that he'd look at you. He scoffed and instantly regretted it when you raised your hips up to feel him slide out of you completely, leaving you feeling empty and Kylo red faced and shooting daggers at you. 

"F-force sake I can't" He breathed shakily. You furrowed your brow at his response. 

"Can't? Or won't? Your call. You don't cum until you admit it" You warned and slipped your hand between your thighs to where Kylo's cock was resting against, very hard and needing overdue attention. As soon as your fingers wrapped around him, he hissed in pleasure at the resuming of contact. But it wasn't what he really needed, not compared to the warmth of being inside of you. Then you stopped.

"I can't-" Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, "you wouldn't understand" he said through gritted teeth, head falling back onto the pillow while you felt his chest rise up and down. 

"Then help me understand," you began and rested your hand against his cheek leaning into the crook of his neck, "and then I can help you." Kylo twitched in your hand again and he stifled a moan once you guided the tip to your entrance and gently nudged yourself with him. You slowly sank your hips down again, but instead of inch by inch you didn't hesitate to take all of him at once while holding his glassy gaze. You rode him slowly at first, taking the time to roll your hips exactly when you wanted to earn Kylo's frustrated sounds and feeble attempt to withhold himself. "Please just tell me. Admit what you refuse" you spoke through gentle breaths as you focused on your steady rhythm up and down his length. 

"T-told you-can't" Kylo choked out. You sighed and decided to increase your speed while letting out a breathy moan to which Kylo twitched inside of you. 

"If you can't," you panted, "then you leave me no choice" and you anchored your hands on Kylo's chest as you bounced freely, the sound of skin meeting skin resounding in the medical room. He uttered a startled cry at your action and pulled against his wrist restraints, desperately wanting to tear through them so he could flip the situation into his favor. He was so close, your walls clenching around him in your warmth and he wanted to finally reach his release inside of you. Your fingers danced over your clit again as you tightened around Kylo's cock that was reaching right where you needed him. Your eyes moved below to watch where you slid in and out of him so easily and you felt it when your peak was rising. 

"If you j-just admit it-" you sighed heavily, "I'll let you cum inside of me" you baited and trailed your fingertips across Kylo's abdomen. 

He could barely speak, too enthralled in the sight and feeling over you overwhelming him completely and how good it felt to have you wrapped around his cock in your tight warmth. A strike of anger reached your heated face when you realized Kylo truly wasn't going to admit the truth. You knew you meant more to him than he led on, you had value to him. Yet he insisted there was a greater reason he couldn't admit what you meant to him to your face and in your actions of confronting him about it. You had to admit to yourself that you were just about as ready to burst as Kylo was, but still wanted to prove your point to him and stay true to your word. 

“O-oh..Kylo!” you sighed into his ear and he could only respond with stifled moans in rhythm with your movements. The way you breathed his name forced him to squeeze his eyes shut as he felt himself twitching again and so close to his release. You felt your release just about rising to the surface and threatening to spill, finally overwhelmed by the fullness you felt and the tension in your core. Your walls trembled as you fell over the edge and the coil in your core snapped, releasing with your orgasm, spasming over Kylo's cock until you drastically slipped him out of you just as he was about to meet his own release and desire of being in you at the last second. 

"No-N-NO!"He cried in exasperation and thrashed against the medical bed, coming into nothingness instead of your heat and tight hold. His eyes were wild, hair falling into his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger. You watched as his release was wasted onto himself and you raised your chin up at him.

"I told you. All you had to do was admit what I mean to you and you didn't" You spoke softly and made sure to etch the memory in your brain, Kylo Ren completely spent in front of you from your own doing.. But the sight was etched for a heavier reason as well, you supposed you really didn't mean anything to him at all. 

"Go" He uttered barely audible and looked away from you refusing to meet your gaze, still in a haze that was a mixture between post arousal, humiliation and denial. 

"Don't worry I will. I just wanted to take one last look at you before I leave for good" you responded and slid off of the medical bed back onto your feet. Your thighs ached when you stood and a subtle soreness was beginning to spread through your legs as well as in between them. "I assume you'll regain your force abilities soon enough to free yourself from the restraints so I'll leave that to you" You stated smugly before you left the room and heard Kylo curse you from under his breath as you left his medical suite. 

Once much further away from the medical wing, you retreated to your own quarters with the mission to wash away some of the acts you'd committed. However, standing under the warm jets of the shower in your refresher did nothing to stifle the recurring thoughts of how he has refused to admit the truth to you. Couldn't? How couldn't you understand? That was not an answer. At this point you'd deserved answers for the amount of time exchanged and experiences between you and Kylo Ren. You'd told him you were leaving and you were going to hold true to your word. But the next transport off of Starkiller wouldn't be scheduled for a week. Maybe something could change, the thought echoed in your mind. No matter, you decided, and shut off the water to reach for a towel to dress yourself. It was a good thing the chances weren't likely you'd see him again considering the injuries he'd sustained and recovery time. Just like he was probably recovering from the release you'd work him up to only to be spoiled in the end. He deserved it, you told yourself. The sight of your mattress enticed you while it was halfway made and you slipped inside, wrapping yourself in the sheets to shelter from the cold space. You tried to hold back thoughts of Kylo Ren but failed and in the end settled on thinking of your next move. Undoubtedly and unknown to you, so was Kylo.


	2. Writer's Update! Good News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like...HELLA late but it's whatever, I wanted to share some good news either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read below :)

Okay, okay, I know this first chapter was posted like literally a year ago while the global pandemic was relatively fresh and things were very much up in the air for me personally. Fast forward to now, we are still in a global pandemic and I think I've got a lil bit more stability on things and lo and behold I actually received comments and kudos on this thing I wrote that I felt wouldn't really get attention. But in a way it did and it motivated me to write more. SO I'm happy to share another chapter is on the way on what I wrote to complete in this short series. It won't be too long though, perhaps 5 chapters total, honestly. We shall see. 

*I wanted to shout out to @lieutbridge & @buckysdeliciousthighs for their comments! Your comments were so sweet and fueled my writer's need!*

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Okay so...thanks for reading! Any thoughts or feedback is high key appreciated, this took a while for me to write but I'm happy with how it came out. There could be a continuation of this as well where Kylo holds true to his word..let's see how this goes since I don't wanna make any promises buuuuut..stay tuned.


End file.
